


Well..That Took A Turn

by LemonssBoiz



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Bowser is Pansexual cuz I said so, Cappy just wants to see his sister he's just a smol bb pls, Forced Marriage, Gen, He just wants love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Short because I'm a lazy fuck who can't write, The Author Regrets Everything, back on my fanfic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonssBoiz/pseuds/LemonssBoiz
Summary: First part of Mario Odyssey retold, but with an unexpected twist!
Relationships: But Bowser is a big dum dum, Koopa | Bowser/Mario, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Well..That Took A Turn

Bowser couldn't help but grin as his airship hovered over the Mushroom Kingdom like usual. The citizens let out shouts of distress and fear, scrambling like bugs towards their homes and any other sort of shelter they could find. The Yoshis hid behind bushes and trees, worried eyes staring up at the giant ship.

The princess in pink, Peach, stood outside of her castle. Her heart pounding as she watched the all too familiar ship stop right outside, still in the air. She knew what was gonna happen next, this scenario has played way too many times. However, that didn't stop her fear as she tried to push the guard Toads back inside. She wanted to at least try to keep her subjects safe, even when getting kidnapped.

A giant metal claw extended from the airship, grabbing the princess. She let out a shout as she was lifted off of the ground. Her hands gripping the hand as she tried to free herself, to no avail.

On cue, the famous hero himself Mario ran into the scene. His gloved fists clenched as he scowled, running over as quickly as possible.

_Not again! Does this turtle not know the meaning "no"!?_

Mario jumped onto the hand holding Peach as it threw them onto the ship. He grabbed her, holding onto her as they landed onto the wooden floor. 

"Mario!" Peach's eyes lit up as she hugged him.

The red plumber smiled. He couldn't help but melt into her arms like putty, his heart racing a little. 

"Heya Peach. Get behind me, I'll deal with him for ya!" He gave her a quick hug back, before turning around the face Bowser.

The Koopa chuckled.

"Mario. What a pleasure seeing you on such a fine day." 

The red plumber's sapphire eyes scanned him. He noticed the new, fancier attire Bowser had put on. A white tuxedo with a purple undershirt, along with a white top hat and shoes. The airship itself had been decorated in white and purple, along with flowers neatly placed around. It was actually pretty nice decorating!

Mario glared, standing upright.

"Not really a pleasure when you're kidnapping Peach for the 100th time! Do you ever learn when to quit?"

Bowser scoffed, "Tch. All this wouldn't have been so tiresome for you if you just stopped interfering."

Mario let out a low growl as the Koopa grinned, his sharp teeth baring.

"I would never, not when the princess is in danger. Now let's get this over with."

And the fight had begun. Peach watched from afar as Mario and Bowser engaged in a tensed battle. Of course, Mario was gaining the upperhand as usual. His small form allowing him to be quick and agile enough to throw some hits onto Bowser.

The princess couldn't help but silently admire how much Mario fought for her. She thought he'd be tired of having to rescue her over and over again, but he didn't. If anything, he seemed pumped up for any sort of adventure. The way he was able to easily battle foes was amazing. She wanted to be able to defend herself like that, just to give Mario a break.

Her thoughts ended when she saw Mario miss a punch. He stumbled as Bowser quickly dodged the attack and grabbed him. Mario squeaked, feeling the Koopa's arm hold onto him tightly and lifting him off of the ground. He silently cursed in Italian as he struggled.

"Gah! What the- let me go!" Mario shouted as he hit Bowser's arm. The king just scoffed, laughing.

Peach gasped, holding her hands to her chest as she took a step forward.

"Mario no! What are you doing Bowser!?"

Bowser's red eyes glanced at her, that stupid smirk still plastered onto his face.

"I apologize Princess, but you see..I've grown a bit bored of the same old scenario playing out every time. I've decided to spicen things up a little. And what better way to do that then to marry someone else as important to your kingdom as you?"

Peach thought for a second, confused. What exactly was this overgrown turtle talking about? She was a bit happy to know he wasn't after her this time. But who else could he-

Oh.

Oh no.

The princess blinked, before it hit her like a ton of bricks.

He was talking about Mario.

Her gaze shifted to the man in red, who seemed to understand what was going on as his blue eyes widened. 

"I know, shocker isn't it? Me and Mario over here getting married. But honestly, I don't really care. Change is always nice, so I'm giving it a try."

Mario growled, struggling, "I would never marry someone like you! Let go of me!!"

Bowser let out another laugh as he could feel the red man struggle in his arms, shouting out protests to the sudden idea. Peach took a step back with balled fists as she watched Bowser lift his hat.

"Now Princess, I say this is our farewell."

And with that, he threw the hat at her. Peach gasped as the tophat hit her right off of the ship. She let out a scream as she was launched into the air.

"PEACH!!" Mario shouted, his eyes widening. His hands shook as he reached out, as if he could grab her before she was gone. But he couldn't. He watched as she vanished into the distance, her golden crown falling off of her head.

As if he knew Mario was looking at it, Bowser kicked the crown off of the airship, watching it fall. Mario balled his hands into fists as his heart stung, he fought back tears. How could Bowser do that to Peach? To hurt her in such a way!? 

Anger bubbled in his chest, along with fear and sadness. Peach had gotten hurt because he failed to protect her. And now, he was being forced into a marriage. God, the thought of being married to the Koopa King terrified him.

"You..you monster! You won't get away with this!" Mario hissed, glaring at Bowser.

Bowser turned to Mario, staring down at him. He scoffed.

"I already have sweetheart. Who's gonna stop me now, huh? Certainly not you!"

Mario watched as Bowser flicked his red cap off of his head. He pulled out what seemed to be a smaller white tophat. However, the hat had red eyes and a ghost like lower torso. Mario could hear its whimpers as Bowser held him. 

"Stop whining and do the thing, twerp." Bowser hissed.

The hat squeaked in response, before shifting into a grey crown with white jewels. Bowser smiled as he placed the crown onto Mario's head. Mario stared up at his new hat as it's red eyes stared down at him.

"I-I'm sorry.." It whispered weakly. Mario frowned, feeling bad for the poor thing. It seemed so afraid.

Bowser let out a loud, roaring laughter. Mario winced, covering his ears.

"What a day it's going to be! Now, let's get this wedding started! How's about we go pick up a special guest?"

Mario couldn't help but weakly call out to Peach again as the airship began to fly away from the Kingdom, about to begin its travel across the world.

Meanwhile down below, a tiara with pink eyes had seen the whole thing. She let out a huff, and flew in the direction of where Peach was launched. Her mind was racing as she soared through the air. She knew it was a crazy idea, but she had to ask this girl for help. It was the only way to get her big brother back.


End file.
